I Know
by KimLuvv
Summary: "I may not know about your family, or your life. I may not know what your hobbies are or what your favorite food is. But I know that I love you, and I know that in your heart you love me back."  Chad said looking deeply into her eyes.


**Author's Note: So, I was planning to do this one-shot for a long time, but I never got time because my friend Em, got me addicted to Prison Break, once you watch it you can't stop! LOL**

**Anyway this story is dedicated to 3 people. **

**One is my friend Care-Bear (not her real name) that actually read my first story and lead me all this way. I only have a few supporting me in writing and Care-Bear was the first one. **

**The second person is my friend Em (Not her real name either), who also read my stories and encouraged me. She would tell me that I was a good writer even though she is a lot better than me. **

**And then there's Arie Jay/ Runningbear/ Demi-Fan-Channy. She has a lot of people on Fanfiction that support her and know her and I don't. I don't have friends on Fanfiction and I look at her stories to inspire since she is an awesome writer. For a person only one year older than me, she is absolutely endowed writer. **

**So I tried my hardest to make this one-shot a good story, so sorry if I disappoint you…**

**Without further ado here's my new story, I know…**

**I Know**

_**Chad's Point Of View**_

_CDC here, now many of you know Sonny Monroe. Since the day I met her I knew she was something different. She was like no other girl I met. She was kind, sweet, but yet so annoying and always had this need to be right. Her beautiful hair would always sweep around the corridors of Condor Studios as she would approach my stage to yell at me. But yet I don't do anything, I would just stroll closer to her and whisper for her to leave._

_In the beginning, she was my enemy, I was on patrol. I had to watch her every moment, find out what she was saying so that I could bring her down. Like a spy almost…_

_But then I grew fond of her. I didn't have to be there, I wanted to be next to her. I wanted to get to know her, but she never let me in._

_Then every time I was near her I had this sick feeling to my stomach like I wanted something to come out but I never knew what. It was only a matter of time I realized I was in love with her. Yes, you heard me right; I'm in love with Sonny Munroe._

_After 7 attempts of telling her, 3 I chickened out, and the 4 I almost said but she never knew. And 15 attempts of giving her hints, it never worked. Flowers, chocolate, cards, teddy bears! Nothing! Nothing worked with her! _

_So finally I was going to cough up the courage to tell her face on._

Today was April 18, 2010. Outside it was raining, as I left my Red Porsche and into the studio. The sky was light gray with a hint of black clouds.

Right now, rehearsal for the day was over and I was slowly dragging my feet to Sonny's and Blondie's dressing room. My hard feet hitting the freshly painted white tiles as I walked.

My body finally had approached the dressing room door and it swung open revealing the girl I loved.

"Hey… Sonny… I need… to… to tell you something…" I muttered slowly under my breath.

"Chad, can you tell me tomorrow, I have to get home soon!" She said swinging her So Random bag over her shoulder and holding her purse in her other and shuffling in it like she was trying to find something.

"It's important..." I mumbled once again as my hand retreated to the back of my neck and I rubbed, as my gaze feel to the floor.

"Alright, but make it quick!" She explained as I nodded and brought my head up to look into her chocolate brown eyes that could melt me any time.

"Um… um… I…" My head again dropped to the floor as my cheeks turned red.

"Chad, just spit it out!" She ordered as my eyes focused on her face.

"I… I love you…" I said slowly, making sure every little word came out.

And that's the first time I had seen Sonny Monroe freeze instantly. She just stood there, like a statue. Her eyes were big, her eyebrows were raised, and her mouth was a total straight face.

Only one emotion was showing, it was either astonishment, or shock.

"Sonny…" I whispered shaking my hand in front of her face and then she spoke.

"Excuse me?" She seemed surprised and confused.

"I love you," I smiled weakly hoping she would say what I thought she would say but she didn't.

"You can't just love someone out of nowhere Chad, you don't _know_ me! How long have you known me? What 3 months?" Wow I was expecting an "I love you too" then we kiss and run away in the sunset. But no! I told you she was difficult.

"Actually 3 months, 5 days and 13 hours…" I mumbled. I was counting every moment I was in heaven.

"Wow, look, Chad, you barely _know_ me! You don't know about my family, _what_ _do you know about me!"_ She sighed looking at my face for any sadness but nothing. I just smiled and walked closer to her.

"I know that when you tricked me in that musical chairs game, I had to get to know you." I told the brunette but she just shook her head side to side.

"Yea, because I was your new enemy!"

"I know that when I took you on that fake date, most of it was not fake, well not to me." I confessed.

"I know that you're nose scrunches up when you see something cute you like or when something really stinks!" I chuckled and she smiled… a little.

"I know that when I danced with you that prom you had feelings for me!" I ran on and on as she looked at me and sighed once again.

"True, I liked you, but you can't just love me out of nowhere. You have to know me!" Why did she have to make everything so hard!

"I know that when you came to my stage to talk about the peace picnic, you got lost in my eyes but you would never admit it!"

"Look, I know a lot more about you than you think!" I said grabbing her arms and looking into her eyes and tried to figure out what she was thinking but she said nothing and I backed away.

"I may not know about your family, or your life. I may not know what your hobbies are or what your favorite food is. But I know that I love you, and I know that in your heart you love me back." I stared at her with as much passion as I could.

"You're right, you don't know about my family, or my life. You don't know what my hobbies are or what my favorite food is. And you were right that you love me and that… I love you back…" Her small pink lips curved into the stunning smile I wanted to see every day.

"So…" I chuckled as she giggled taking my hands. A small bright light hit my face and I turned to see that the rain was gone and all that was left was sunshine and a small rainbow peaking through the window.

We just stood there looking at each other and then what happened next was pure bliss.

She reached up on her tippy-toes and I leaned my head down as I pressed our lips passionately together.

She jumped up and wrapped her legs around my waist and her hands grabbed onto my neck as I held her on and kissed her as avidly as I could.

And then Sonny Munroe said the 6 words I longed to hear coming out of her beautiful mouth.

"I love you, Chad Dylan Cooper."

All I could do was smiled towards her and say,

"I know…"

_Knowing that I love you, _

_And knowing that you love me back,_

_Is all I need to know_

**Author's Note- I did as best as I could so please feel free to review. And I want to thank my friends Em, and Care-Bear for being there for me. **

**This was really not how I wanted it to turn out, but don't be mad guys! **


End file.
